May I Have This Dance? ENG Translation
by PuddinPandaLover
Summary: English Translation of "May I Have This Dance? by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama"      Disclaimer: Not mine. All credit goes to Queliet Kuro Shiroyama.
1. English Translation

Visit my profile page and participate in the poll, too, please. You should read "When Dreams Die" before you do though.

**Also, I should mention that this is a rough translation. I'm working on writing a more direct translation, on the new translation will be posted on the main story link (Archives).**

Disaclaimer: This story is not mine. It was translated from **May I Have This Dance? by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama **.

* * *

**May I Have This Dance?**

**Soul and So's Apartment**

"Soul! Dinner is ready!" exclaimed a brown-haired girl, carrying two plates of steak and over the dinner table.

"Ah, my food finally arrived!" a white-haired young man who had called Soul-over to the girl, followed by a black cat witch hat.

"Blair-chan also eat, huh?" The girl crouched down and give the cat three sardines which he put on a plate, and a bowl of milk. The cat was eating with gusto.

"Oi, So! Come on, you also eat!" Soul sitting in a chair, looking at the steak made the magama with hungry eyes. Saliva starts to drip.

"Ah, wait. I'm off the apron before," the girl who called it off so he was wearing a white apron and folded it before he entered into the closet. And also joining the Soul at the dinner table. He clapped his hands, praying. The red-eyed young man in front of him started to follow. He closed his eyes, as she clasped her hands before yelling, "HAPPY MAKAAAAN!"

"Soul, if you eat in a hurry, you could choke," the girl reminded before he started eating his steak. Who warned the girl just stared for a moment, then put pieces of meat into his mouth and said, "Take it easy, cool people will not be terse-UHUK!" Soul dropped the fork and knife. He pounded his chest, trying to remove pieces of flesh that tormented him from inside his mouth.

"You see! What do I say?" Then he stood up and went to Soul. The girl was giving his partner a glass of water, stroking his back. The gamma quickly grabbed a glass that given the magama and drank until they run out.

"Hah ... hah ... So, thank you very much ..." The white-haired young man trying to regulate his breathing, stroking his chest.

"Yes, same time," and smiled a little before returning to his seat. The girl was continuing its work, eat his dinner. Silence enveloped them. Clinking sound clockwise and tableware that collided audible. Soul unusual with an atmosphere like that decides to break the silence. But he could not find the topic he could discuss. Then, the voice sounded so broke the silence, preceding the Soul are still looking for a topic.

"Hey, Soul," the magama calling partner names while still focusing his gaze on the steak he was cut. The white-haired young man turned around with his mouth full, "Huh?"

"You do not forget, right, what day tomorrow?"

"Vheswok? (Tomorrow?)" Soul asked with his mouth full.

"Swallow your food first!" The red-eyed young man swallowed and said, "So what's tomorrow? far as I know tomorrow is not your birthday."

Tasseled two girls who sat in front of the white-haired young man stopped and gave his partner cut steaknya stares as if saying "You're kidding."

"What the hell tatapanmu it?" Soul raised an eyebrow.

"I do not believe you forgot, Soul!" Soul racked his brains to remember what day tomorrow, and what will happen. Then sighed, "It's really ... Tomorrow is the birthday of Shibusen! Period you forget?"

"Tomorrow? Give me a break! I do not want to hear long speeches Kid! Crazy if I could hear it again!" Soul devouring the last piece of his dinner and then took a sip of his drink-which was filled again by then.

"Then, hopefully Black Star will mess up his speech ... again," the brown-haired girl laughed a little.

"Ah, good idea!" the gamma response to his partner's words.

"Soul, you know I'm just kidding, right?" green-eyed girl had spent his food. Soul who was passing at the back then paused, then reached out his right, past the girl's shoulder.

"I know. But I really expect that fool was messing speech creature-lovers-symmetry it." The white-haired young man took the plate partner, "You must be tired of studying for the test before, right? Let me take care of this dirty dishes."

The magama could only smile as he muttered, "Thanks." The girl was moved from its place and walked to his room, "Good night, Soul, Blaire."

"Good evening, So-chan!" Blaire-name of the cat-back greeting her friend goodnight. Soul approached the cat and took the dirty plates and bowls which lay on the floor. The cat was staring at the red-eyed young man with yellow eyes with a smile and said, "Good night, Soul-kun," then the cat was walking towards the couch and fell asleep.

"Good evening, Blaire ..." Soul turned and walked toward the kitchen to finish his last job.

"... Good night, then ..."

**Soul-So**

"Hey, Now! Can be a little faster, no?" for the umpteenth time, knocked on the door of the room And Soul. Already half an hour waiting for the white-haired partner. I wonder what made the girl to the point that it takes a very long time to prepare himself.

"Wait a minute! Be patient a little!" So exciting.

"You're old! I want to warm up my bike first, then you directly to the bottom of it!" The red-eyed young man walked away from the room partner. Soul appearance today is very formal. The tip of his black tailcoat and white shirts wrapped in it waving at the white-haired young man walked. Shoes are black leather wrapped her legs, making him look cool.

"Soul-kun, Blaire go first, huh?" a beautiful girl sexy and scantily clad bodied and wearing a witch hat ran past the Soul with a rush. The girl who turned out to be a human figure of a black cat who lives with Soul and then was immediately shot out. Penetrating cold December air.

"Hey, are you going?" Soul shouted at Blaire who already is quite far from the apartment. Girl dressed all in black man replied as he kept running, "Clothes that Blaire drill is descending price! Christmass sale!"

Soul can only be looked at Blaire figure who began to disappear, thinking, "Why is it extremely sexy cat like shopping, anyway? Then I do not like ..."

Red-eyed youth that ignores what he thought and continued his journey to the place where he parked his motorcycle.

**Soul-So**

It's fifteen minutes of Soul sit on the bike. Waiting for that either partner-is-doing-what.

"Shit ... what the heck was he doing?" muttered the young man. He fell from his bike and was about to follow the magama as the girl in question was located not far from where he stood. Red-eyed young man looked at his partner with a look of disbelief. He was fascinated by the magama that looks pretty with black dress that hung up on her knees. He exposed her shoulders covered with rubber-sleeved black bolero. Long arm just an inch from his shoulders, while the bolero itself the length just reaches the bottom of his chest. Bracelets small black and white adorn his right hand. Brown hair she let loose. It's just that she added a black ribbon-shaped pins on the left. Black shoes with the right foot about three feet wrapped around the magama. So who feel uncomfortable note, realize the gamma from his reverie,

"Err ... Soul? Is there something weird with me?"

The white-haired young man came out of his reverie and turned her face, "No ... never mind ..."

So a little confused by the attitude of Soul walking toward his partner.

"Let's go! We're late," said the green-eyed girl with a smile. Soul red eyes glanced at his partner's face, then he quickly glanced at the other, "Who is that old?"

Soul up the bike and started the motor. His voice broke the silence of Christmas Eve.

"Come on, ride!" The white-haired young man began to play a gas bike, getting ready to accelerate.

"Wait, Soul!" which of course turned invoked.

"What else?" grumbled the gamma. Her heart beat fast when suddenly the magama fix his tie ties, "your tie mess. Well, here's the new good."

The young man could only mumble "Thanks" as she turned her face. Then smiled sweetly, and he climbed the motor Soul. Of course the magama had to sit sideways because he was wearing a dress does not allow her to sit astride as usual. His left hand around his stomach Soul, making the red-eyed young heart beat faster.

"Hey, careful driving, huh? Dandananku I do not want a mess when I got there!" cried the girl commemorate.

"Yes ... yes," with that, Soul spur rode his bike through the stillness of Christmas Eve.

**Soul-So**

**Shibusen**

"Ah, So-chan! Soul-kun!"

"Tsubaki! Black Star!" The green-eyed girl waved her hand towards a girl who dicepol black hair and wearing a long white gown.

"Yo, Soul! Long time before you!" a turquoise-haired and blue-eyed old with messy clothes and then went to Soul of the new arrivals and Soul punching arm slowly.

"Well, someone took more than half an hour to dress up," said the white-haired young man with satirical intent.

"Let me alone! His name is also a woman! Yeah, right, Tsubaki?" magama the defensive. The dark-haired girl who called Tsubaki was only nodded with a friendly smile as usual.

"Ah, by the way, Kid Where?" the gamma circulate his views, making friends-it enthusiast-symmetrical.

"Kid-kun? Earlier he was with Shinigami-sama, Liz and Patty," Tsubaki Soul answering questions. Just at that moment, the lights in the room was dim. A spotlight seen pointing toward the stage, where someone-or something-with a black jacket and white skull mask was standing was accompanied by a man with red hair and green eyes.

"Shuuu! Welcome everyone!" exclaimed that masked creature. All eyes immediately drawn to him. And could be heard several people whispering "It's a Shinigami-sama!" or something. The room was now filled by the sound of applause from the more-or less a hundred people.

"Thank you, thank you!" Shinigami together again to talk, "my speech is finished."

"Shinigami-same never change ..." Then he said, followed by a nod of his friends. Then, a dark-haired young man with three white lines on his right to walk over to being masked.

"Father! I told you many times berpidatolah right!" exclaimed a young man wearing a white coat.

"Ah, Kid! Perfect! Please give them a speech," which is the father of the creature known youth named Kid was handed the microphone to his son came down from the stage. Followed by the death of his Scythe.

"Father! Haah ... What can make," Kid sighed quietly, then began his speech, "Good evening all! Welcome to the birthday party celebration Shibusen that ..."

"Ah, he's already started. I'm going to get some fresh air first," Soul inserting his hands into his pants pocket and walked out of the group.

"Ah! He began speaking again! All those who spoke was a great person! That means I also have to make a speech!" exclaimed the Black Star. Then the maanki directly bolted to the stage.

"Ah, the Black Star!" aanki his partner were chasing a will to do mischief. Leave the girl alone gamma controller in a crowd. So listen to speeches Kid well, at least until the speech was disrupted by the Black Star that Shinigami have to compose them together.

"We provide plenty of food for you. And we also provide 'Live Music'. Or if one is willing, you can use the grand piano, saxophone, violin, cello, guitar, or any musical instrument that is liking you," said the Shinigami- same, "Well, have fun you guys!"

**Soul-So**

"Good night, Kid," said So when he met the son of Shinigami-same.

"Ah, good evening, So Alban," the young enthusiast symmetry was greeted back with a flat expression, "Where's your partner?"

"Ah, Soul? He was on the balcony. He does not like to party. Do you? Where the brothers?" So a friendly smile.

"Well, I'm looking for them. Last I saw them," before saying the small shinigami finished, two pretty girls came up to him.

"Ah, that's them," muttered Kid.

"Kiddo! Long speech as usual! Kyahaha!" short-haired girl said.

"Liz, Patty, from anywhere you are?" Kid asked irritably.

"We are looking for a drink. Then Patty compile empty glasses into an elephant," said long-haired girl as she pinched her sister's cheek.

"Haah ... yasudahlah ... Now let's dance!" Kid pulled both his partner's hand and drag them into the crowd was dancing. They also began to 'dance'. Well, while standing in a row while holding hands and lifting the feet alternately according to the rhythm of the song can not be called as 'dance', they all still do it , maybe not all because Liz is the only sane person among the trio that-and he just stood with flushed face, do not follow the movements such as controlling and humiliating his brother. Then chuckle to see the behavior all three of them. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder by someone. He also turned around.

"Ms. Alban, will you dance with me?"

Then smiled and replied, "Of course, Doctor Stein."

The girl was then danced with her teacher. Accompanied by soft music floated in the air. The combination of piano, violin, cello, and saxophone.

**Soul-So**

"I hate parties," muttered a young man with white hair who was standing on the balcony of one of the towers school. A wine glass containing a red liquid on the surface of sweet purple stand limiting flat balcony railing and off the air. Red eyes the young man looked at Death City from above. The lights coming from silhouettes buildings across the city decorated the night scenery. The young man reached for a glass of wine that had been waiting for a drink, play it long enough to disrupt the calm surface of the liquid inside, and then sipped it down. Suddenly, a voice calling his name.

"Hey, Soul."

"Hn?" the young man turned around and found his partner was standing in the doorway, "Oh, So. What is it?"

That brown-haired girl stepped and stood next to the gamma. Staring at Death City. The girl put the plates that he had been brought onto the flat surface of the railing. Several pieces of lettuce, tomato, watermelon, pineapple and fresh melon are watered by a white viscous liquid neat above the girl's plate. So stick the fork into one piece of watermelon and put it in his mouth.

"You do not join?" asked the girl after a piece of red fruit-surely-already destroyed it swallowed. Green eyes still staring at the town of flashing Death City kalip.

"I thought you already knew that if I hate the party," the gamma folded his hands and put it on a flat parmukaan guardrail. The magama chuckled, then stuck his fork into a piece of pineapple.

"You're not hungry?" the girl enter the yellow pieces of fruit into his mouth and stuck his fork into a piece of lettuce. The girl turned to his partner and thrusting his fork. Soul also ate lettuce mayo gravy from the fork held controller.

"Not really. A glass of wine was able to prop my stomach," replied the gamma, chewing the green sheet.

"Need to get you some food?"

"I can grab yourself if I'm hungry."

"Haah ..." brown-haired girl sighed and turned away, he leaned on the railing and looked at the people in the room who was dancing and having fun.

"You're always alone here every year. And if I'm taking dance, you'd refuse. You become more like a bodyguard than a partner," said Then he grabbed his plate and began to spend what is served there.

"That reminds me ... when the party is a mess a few years ago. We pursue Bu Medusa and Crona," and smiled as he recalled those days. Soul attention to his partner and then added, "That is ... if not wrong when you asked me to dance, but you pulled your dad and ended up dancing with him, right?"

So a small laugh, "In the end we were dancing. In the Black Room."

Soul thin smile, he really hated what happened. More precisely 'time' it. The period in which he was not stable.

"Akh, come on! Do not nostalgia!" the young man grumbled as he ruffled his hair.

"Soul, hair a mess," the girl laughed a little to see behavior of partners. His little hand reached out to straighten the gamma-white hair. Heeled shoes that he uses is useful to increase its reach. If so wear regular shoes, she might have to tiptoe to reach the head of the Soul. Young man's face a little flushed.

"Well! You must

maintaining your appearance during this party, "said the magama when he finished his partner's hair straightened. The girl smiled and left the red-eyed youth. Back to a crowd of people who were having fun inside.

**Soul-So**

Soul put his head between the folds of her hand. He was getting bored with the scenery that he saw. Crescent moon hanging in the sky made him upset.

"When will this party be over?" he asked no one in particular. When he was berbosan ria, a sound of footsteps. He turned and walked toward him to find his face looked tired.

"You what?" Soul asked.

"Papa found me and forced me to dance with her. During the dance he kept telling our past with the 'little' mistake. Because annoyed, I stepped on his foot during the dance ended. Then I bumped into Kid and he asked me to dance. Because he asked politely, so I received alone, "said the green-eyed girl. Soul chuckled softly.

"And Kid dance well?"

"Like a professional. I was also surprised," was a shock, a Death the Kid who always 'danced' with both partners with the very embarrassing, it can dance like a normal royalty.

"Is not he concerned about it?" Soul pointed ribbon-shaped pins on the left side of the head of the girl.

"Well, he did ask me to take it off during the dance with her. After that, I put it back."

"Install it yourself without a mirror?" The red-eyed young man raised an eyebrow. Then the gamma straightened out his hand for the ribbon-shaped pins, "No wonder the results fall apart."

Green-eyed girl's face was flushed, he mumbled, "Thanks."

Soul just smiled, then he turned his gaze toward the town Death City, which began boring. So join in, brown-haired girl had folded his hands and put it on the guardrail. Wind blows night and stroked her hair brown magama property as well as the gamma and white hair. Silence enveloped the two. Then opened his mouth to break the silence, but sound defeat Sir Sid.

"Ms. Alban, you are called Doctor Stein!"

"Ah, good!" the magama ran left partner. Red eye where the gamma follow directions the girl go. At least until the girl disappeared from view.

**Soul-So**

Shibusen birthday party was over five minutes ago. In the room there were only two teachers, Stein and Mary, and four students, including Soul. White-haired young man was still standing on the balcony. Staring at the lights twinkling in Death City, which looked like dots of light. Partner disappeared since an hour ago.

Soul is not a bad guy who would leave a girl home alone in the cold night like this. So, he decided to wait. The remaining guests begin to leave the room one by finally, the gamma is the only person left in the room.

He looked back as he had felt no signs of life in the room. He turned around and went inside. Walks through the room. Then his red eyes catch something that caught his attention. Grand elegant piano black. Soul walking toward the entrance, turned to the right and left to ensure no one around the room.

He then walked over to the piano which is located at the corner of the room along with other instruments, sat in chairs that are available, then put his finger on the keys of rectangular black and white. The gamma started pressing the keys that generate sounds strung into a soothing melody. Red eyes closed, appreciate the songs he played, carried the game.

**Soul-So**

"I'm tired ..." muttered a brown-haired girl. He walked down the corridor Shibusen tower, where the party took place. The girl stepped into a room that the door is open.

The girl's ear caught a sound. Piano sound that plays soft soothing melody. My curiosity arose within him. The girl dared him peering into the room.

"Soul?"

Jreng! Sound discordant notes sounded when six white and four black keys pressed simultaneously. Red eyes immediately turned to the sound source and found the figure of the magama who was standing in the doorway.

"Ma ... So?"

The girl walked in and approached his partner. Soul immediately felt nervous. He did not think the secret will be uncovered. Cold sweat running down his temple.

"I do not know if you can play the piano!" the girl exclaimed, looking amazed. Soul got up and walked away from the piano. Then he patted his shoulder and whispered, "Do not tell anyone, huh? Not cool."

"What's not cool? That's really cool to know!" The brown-haired girl holding both hands partner. The girl was increasingly admired the gama, "Will you play it again?"

Soul silent. His red eyes stared straight with the green eyes magama. He sighed quietly, then turned around and returned to the black grand piano in the the slightest proes, Soul resume play piano which had been halted. Dance with the nimble fingers over the keys of black and white.

The magama closed his eyes, and began dancing to the rhythm played by his partner. Moving swiftly on Lanai white marble that reflects light crescent moon out there.

Soul glanced at his partner. Seeing The dancing, the white-haired young man smiled a little. He wanted to hold the hands of the girl and asked her to dance.

Without them knowing it, someone watching them from behind the door. The figure with long hair that peeked, then smiled.

"Soul-kun really liked the then-chan ..." the figure plays his forefinger, as if to draw a small circle while saying a mantra, "PUM PUM Pumpkin!"

**Soul-So**

Soul stop the game when he heard the soft strains of waltz music. So even stop dancing and stare Soul, "You're changing the music?"

Soul shook his head and circulate his views. His red eyes had caught something. A record player with the classical model. With a pumpkin patch illustrated in piringannya. Soul of small chuckles.

"Basic ... Cats ignorant ..." The red-eyed young man rose from his seat and walked over to his partner. He stopped a few inches in front so, then bent over and held out his hand.

"So Alban ..." the gamma lifted her face, bringing her red eyes with his green eyes magama.

"Yes?" So face implies confusion. The girl tilted her head to the right. He saw the boy took a deep breath, then smiled.

"So Alban ..." he repeated. Seeing it, brown-haired girl was smiling, "Yes, Evan Soul Eater?"

" _May I have this dance?_

_

* * *

_

Disaclaimer: This story is not mine. It was translated from **May I Have This Dance? by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama **.

Visit my profile page and participate in the poll, too, please. You should read "When Dreams Die" before you do though.

**Also, I should mention that this is a rough translation. I'm working on writing a more direct translation, on the new translation will be posted on the main story link (Archives).**


	2. Indonesian Translation

Visit my profile page and participate in the poll, too, please. You should read "When Dreams Die" before you do though.

Disaclaimer: This story is not mine. It was translated from **May I Have This Dance? by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama **.

* * *

**May I Have This Dance?**

**Soul and Maka's Apartment**

"Soul! Makan malam sudah siap!" seru seorang gadis berambut coklat sambil membawa dua buah piring berisi steak keatas meja makan.

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga makananku!" seorang pemuda berambut putih —yang tadi dipanggil Soul— menghampiri sang gadis, diikuti oleh seekor kucing hitam bertopi penyihir.

"Blair-chan juga makan, ya?" sang gadis berjongkok dan memberikan kucing itu tiga buah ikan sarden yang ia letakkan diatas sebuah piring, serta semangkuk susu. Kucing itu pun makan dengan lahap.

"Oi, Maka! Ayo, kau juga makan!" Soul duduk di kursi sambil memandangi steak buatan sang magama dengan tatapan lapar. Air liurnya mulai menetes.

"Ah, sebentar. Aku lepas apron dulu," sang gadis yang dipanggil Maka itu melepas apron putih yang ia kenakan dan melipatnya sebelum ia masukkan kedalam lemari. Maka pun bergabung dengan Soul di meja makan. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa. Sang pemuda bermata merah di depannya pun mengikuti. Ia memejamkan matanya, sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya sebelum berteriak, "SELAMAT MAKAAAAN!"

"Soul, jika kau makan terburu-buru, kau bisa tersedak," sang gadis mengingatkan sebelum ia mulai menyantap steak miliknya. Yang diperingatkan hanya menatap sang gadis sebentar, lalu memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya sambil berkata, "Tenang saja, orang keren tidak akan terse— UHUK!" Soul menjatuhkan garpu dan pisaunya. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya, berusaha mengeluarkan potongan daging yang menyiksanya dari dalam mulutnya.

"Tuh, kan! Apa kubilang?" Maka segera berdiri dan menghampiri Soul. Gadis itu memberikan partnernya segelas air sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya. Sang gama dengan cepat menyambar gelas yang diberikan sang magama dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Hah… hah… Maka, terima kasih banyak…" pemuda berambut putih itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Ya, sama-sama," Maka tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya. Gadis itu melanjutkan kegiatannya, menyantap makan malamnya. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Suara dentingan jarum jam dan peralatan makan yang beradu terdengar jelas. Soul yang tidak biasa dengan suasana seperti itu memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan topik yang bisa ia bahas. Lalu, suara Maka pun terdengar memecah keheningan, mendahului Soul yang masih mencari topik.

"Hei, Soul," sang magama memanggil nama partnernya sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada steak yang sedang ia potong. Pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh dengan mulut penuh, "Hm?"

"Kau tidak lupa, kan, besok hari apa?"

"Vheswok? (Besok?)" Soul bertanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Telan dulu makananmu!" pemuda bermata merah itu menelan makanannya dan berkata, "Memangnya besok ada apa? Setahuku besok bukan hari ulang tahunmu."

Gadis berkuncir dua yang duduk di hadapan sang pemuda berambut putih itu berhenti memotong steaknya dan memberikan partnernya tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata "Kau bercanda."

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?" Soul mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melupakannya, Soul!" Soul memutar otaknya untuk mengingat-ingat hari apa besok, dan apa yang akan terjadi. Maka menghela nafas, "Benar-benar… Besok itu hari ulang tahun Shibusen! Masa kau lupa?"

"Besok? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau mendengar pidato panjang Kid! Aku bisa gila kalau mendengarnya lagi!" Soul melahap potongan terakhir dari makan malamnya lalu meneguk minumannya —yang sudah diisi kembali oleh Maka.

"Kalau begitu, berharaplah Black Star akan mengacaukan pidatonya… lagi," sang gadis berambut coklat itu tertawa kecil.

"Ah, ide bagus!" sang gama menanggapi perkataan partnernya.

"Soul, kau tahu aku hanya bercanda, kan?" gadis bermata hijau itu menghabiskan makanannya. Soul yang sedang lewat di belakang Maka berhenti sejenak, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, melewati bahu sang gadis.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku benar-benar mengharapkan si bodoh itu mengacaukan pidato mahluk-pecinta-kesimetrisan itu." pemuda berambut putih itu mengambil piring partnernya, "Kau pasti lelah karena belajar untuk tes tadi, kan? Biar aku yang mengurus piring-piring kotor ini."

Sang magama hanya bisa tersenyum sambil bergumam, "Terima kasih." Gadis itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, "Selamat malam, Soul, Blaire."

"Selamat malam, Maka-chan!" Blaire —nama sang kucing— membalas ucapan selamat malam temannya. Soul menghampiri kucing itu dan mengambil piring serta mangkuk kotornya yang tergeletak di lantai. Kucing itu menatap pemuda bermata merah itu dengan mata kuningnya sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat malam, Soul-kun," lalu kucing itu pun berjalan ke arah sofa dan tertidur pulas.

"Selamat malam, Blaire…" Soul pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya.

"…Selamat tidur, Maka…"

**Soul—Maka**

"Hei, Maka! Bisa cepat sedikit, tidak?" untuk kesekian kalinya, Soul mengetuk pintu kamar Maka. Sudah setengah jam pemuda berambut putih itu menunggu partnernya. Entah apa yang dilakukan sang gadis sampai-sampai ia membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Sebentar! Bersabarlah sedikit!" seru Maka.

"Kau lama! Aku mau memanaskan motorku dulu, nanti kau langsung ke bawah saja!" sang pemuda bermata merah itu berjalan menjauhi kamar partnernya. Penampilan Soul hari ini sangat formal. Ujung tailcoat hitamnya yang membungkus kemeja putih di dalamnya melambai-lambai saat pemuda berambut putih itu melangkah. Sepatu kulit berwarna hitam membungkus kakinya, membuatnya terlihat keren.

"Soul-kun, Blaire pergi dulu, ya?" seorang gadis cantik bertubuh seksi dan berpakaian minim serta mengenakan sebuah topi penyihir berlari melewati Soul dengan terburu-buru. Gadis yang ternyata adalah sosok manusia dari kucing hitam yang tinggal bersama Soul dan Maka itu langsung melesat keluar. Menembus dinginnya udara bulan Desember.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Soul berteriak pada Blaire yang sudah berjarak cukup jauh dari apartemennya. Gadis berpakaian serba hitam itu menjawab sambil terus berlari, "Baju yang Blaire incar sedang turun harga! Christmass sale!"

Soul hanya bisa memandangi sosok Blaire yang mulai menghilang sambil berpikir, "Kenapa kucing seksi itu sangat suka belanja, sih? Maka saja tidak suka…"

Pemuda bermata merah itu mengabaikan apa yang ia pikirkan dan melanjutkan perjalannya ke tempat dimana ia memarkir motornya.

**Soul—Maka**

Sudah lima belas menit Soul duduk diatas motornya. Menunggu partnernya yang entah-sedang-melakukan-apa.

"Sial… apa sih yang dilakukannya?" gerutu pemuda itu. Ia turun dari motornya dan hendak menyusul sang magama saat gadis yang dimaksud sudah berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda bermata merah itu memandang partnernya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia terpesona oleh sang magama yang terlihat cantik dengan gaun hitam yang menggantung sampai diatas lututnya. Bahunya yang terekspos ia tutupi dengan bolero hitam berlengan karet. Panjang lengannya hanya sejengkal dari bahunya, sementara bolero itu sendiri panjangnya hanya mencapai bagian bawah dadanya. Gelang-gelang kecil berwarna hitam dan putih menghiasi tangan kanannya. Rambut coklatnya ia biarkan tergerai. Hanya saja ia menambahkan sebuah jepit berbentuk pita berwarna hitam di bagian kiri. Sepatu hitam dengan hak kira-kira tiga sentimeter melilit kaki sang magama. Maka yang merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan, menyadarkan sang gama dari lamunannya,

"Err… Soul? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

Pemuda berambut putih itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak… tidak apa-apa…"

Maka yang sedikit bingung dengan sikap Soul berjalan ke arah partnernya.

"Ayo kita pergi! Kita sudah terlambat," ujar sang gadis bermata hijau itu sambil tersenyum. Mata merah Soul melirik wajah partnernya, lalu dengan segera ia melirik ke arah lain, "Memangnya siapa yang lama?"

Soul menaiki motornya dan menyalakan mesin motor tersebut. Suaranya memecah keheningan malam natal.

"Ayo, naik!" pemuda berambut putih itu mulai memainkan gas motornya, bersiap-siap untuk berakselerasi.

"Tunggu, Soul!" yang dipanggil tentunya menoleh.

"Ada apa lagi?" gerutu sang gama. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika tiba-tiba sang magama membetulkan ikatan dasinya, "Dasimu berantakan. Nah, begini baru bagus."

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menggumamkan "Terima kasih" sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Maka tersenyum manis, lalu ia pun menaiki motor Soul. Tentu saja sang magama harus duduk miring karena gaun yang dipakainya tidak memungkinkannya untuk duduk mengangkang seperti biasanya. Tangan kirinya melingkar di perut Soul, membuat jantung pemuda bermata merah itu berdegup lebih kencang.

"Hei, menyetirnya hati-hati, ya? Aku tidak mau dandananku berantakan saat aku tiba disana!" seru sang gadis memperingati.

"Iya… iya," dengan itu, Soul memacu motornya melaju menembus keheningan malam natal.

**Soul—Maka**

**Shibusen**

"Ah, Maka-chan! Soul-kun!"

"Tsubaki! Black Star!" sang gadis bermata hijau melambaikan tangannya kearah seorang gadis yang rambut hitamnya dicepol dan mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih.

"Yo, Soul! Lama sekali kau!" seorang pemuda berambut biru kehijauan dan bermata biru tua dengan pakaian berantakan menghampiri Soul dan Maka yang baru datang dan meninju lengan Soul pelan.

"Yah, seseorang membutuhkan waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk berdandan," jelas pemuda berambut putih itu dengan maksud menyindir.

"Biar saja! Namanya juga perempuan! Iya, kan, Tsubaki?" sang magama membela diri. Sang gadis berambut hitam yang dipanggil Tsubaki itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Kid mana?" sang gama mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari teman-penggila-simetris-nya.

"Kid-kun? Tadi dia bersama Shinigami-sama, Liz dan Patty," Tsubaki menjawab pertanyaan Soul. Tepat pada saat itu juga, lampu di ruangan itu redup. Sebuah spotlight terlihat mengarah ke arah panggung, dimana seseorang —atau sesuatu— dengan jaket hitam dan topeng tengkorak putih tengah berdiri didampingi oleh seorang pria berambut merah dan bermata hijau.

"Shuuu! Selamat datang semuanya!" seru mahluk bertopeng itu. Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arahnya. Dan bisa terdengar beberapa orang berbisik "Itu Shinigami-sama!" atau semacamnya. Ruangan itu pun kini dipenuhi oleh suara tepukan tangan dari —kurang lebih— beratus-ratus orang.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Shinigami-sama kembali bicara, "Pidatoku selesai."

"Shinigami-sama tidak pernah berubah…" ujar Maka yang diikuti oleh anggukan teman-temannya. Kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan tiga garis putih di sebelah kanannya berjalan menghampiri mahluk bertopeng itu.

"Ayah! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali berpidatolah yang benar!" seru pemuda yang mengenakan jas putih itu.

"Ah, Kid! Pas sekali! Silakan beri mereka sambutan," mahluk yang merupakan ayah dari pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kid itu menyerahkan mikrofon pada anaknya lalu turun dari panggung. Diikuti oleh death scythe-nya.

"Ayah! Haah… Apa boleh buat," Kid menghela nafas pelan, lalu memulai pidatonya, "Selamat malam semua! Selamat datang dalam pesta perayaan hari ulang tahun Shibusen yang…"

"Ah, dia sudah mulai. Aku mau mencari udara segar dulu," Soul memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelompoknya.

"Ah! Dia mulai berpidato lagi! Semua orang yang berpidato adalah orang hebat! Berarti aku juga harus berpidato!" seru Black Star. Lalu sang maanki langsung melesat ke atas panggung.

"Ah, Black Star!" sang aanki pun mengejar partnernya yang akan berbuat onar. Meninggalkan sang gadis pengendali gama sendirian di tengah kerumunan. Maka menyimak pidato Kid dengan baik, setidaknya sampai pidato itu dikacaukan oleh Black Star sehingga Shinigami-sama harus melerai mereka.

"Kami menyediakan banyak makanan untuk kalian. Dan kami juga menyediakan 'Live Music'. Atau jika ada yang bersedia, kalian bisa menggunakan grand piano, saxophone, biola, cello, gitar, atau apapun alat musik yang ada sesuka kalian," ujar Shinigami-sama, "Nah, bersenang-senanglah kalian!"

**Soul—Maka**

"Selamat malam, Kid," sapa Maka saat ia bertemu dengan anak dari Shinigami-sama itu.

"Ah, selamat malam, Maka Alban," pemuda penggila kesimetrisan itu balas menyapa dengan ekspresi datarnya, "Mana partnermu?"

"Ah, Soul? Dia di balkon. Dia tidak suka pesta. Kau sendiri? Dimana kakak-beradik itu?" Maka tersenyum ramah.

"Yah, aku sedang mencari mereka. Tadi kulihat mereka—" sebelum perkataan sang shinigami kecil selesai, dua orang gadis cantik datang menghampirinya.

"Ah, itu mereka," gumam Kid.

"Kiddo! Pidatomu panjang seperti biasa! Kyahaha!" ujar gadis yang berambut pendek.

"Liz, Patty, darimana saja kalian?" tanya Kid kesal.

"Kami mencari minum. Lalu Patty menyusun gelas-gelas kosong menjadi sebuah gajah," jelas gadis yang berambut panjang sambil mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Haah… yasudahlah… Sekarang ayo kita berdansa!" Kid menarik tangan kedua partnernya dan menyeret mereka ke kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa. Mereka pun mulai 'berdansa'. Yah, walaupun berdiri berjajar sambil bergandeng tangan dan mengangkat kaki bergantian sesuai irama lagu tidak bisa disebut sebagai 'dansa', mereka semua tetap melakukannya dengan riang. Oke, mungkin tidak semua karena Liz satu-satunya orang yang waras diantara trio itu —dan dia hanya berdiri dengan wajah memerah, tidak mengikuti gerakan-gerakan memalukan seperti pengendali dan adiknya. Maka tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka bertiga. Kemudian ia merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ia pun menoleh.

"Nona Alban, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Maka tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja, Dokter Stein."

Gadis itu pun kemudian berdansa dengan gurunya. Diiringi oleh musik yang mengalun lembut di udara. Perpaduan dari piano, biola, cello, dan saxophone.

**Soul—Maka**

"Aku benci pesta," gerutu seorang pemuda berambut putih yang sedang berdiri di balkon salah satu menara sekolahnya. Sebuah gelas wine berisi cairan berwarna merah keunguan berdiri manis di permukaan rata pagar yang membatasi balkon dan udara lepas. Mata merah pemuda itu memandang Death City dari atas. Lampu-lampu yang berasal dari siluet-siluet bangunan yang tersebar di kota itu menghiasi pemandangan malam. Pemuda itu meraih gelas berisi wine yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk diminum, memainkannya sebentar untuk mengacaukan permukaan tenang cairan di dalamnya, lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Soul."

"Hn?" pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati partnernya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, "Oh, Maka. Ada apa?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di sebelah sang gama. Ikut memandangi Death City. Gadis itu meletakkan piring yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke atas permukaan datar pagar pembatas. Beberapa potong selada, tomat, semangka, nanas, dan melon segar yang disiram oleh cairan kental berwarna putih tertata rapi diatas piring sang gadis. Maka menancapkan garpunya ke salah satu potongan semangka dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak bergabung?" tanya sang gadis setelah potongan buah berwarna merah yang —pastinya— sudah hancur itu tertelan. Mata hijaunya masih memandangi kota Death City yang berkelap-kalip.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu kalau aku benci pesta," sang gama melipat tangannya dan meletakannya di atas parmukaan datar pagar pembatas. Sang magama tertawa kecil, lalu menancapkan garpunya ke salah satu potongan nanas.

"Kau tidak lapar?" gadis itu memasukkan potongan buah kuning itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu menancapkan garpunya ke selembar selada. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah partnernya dan menyodorkan garpunya. Soul pun melahap selada yang dilumuri saus mayo dari garpu yang dipegang pengendalinya.

"Tidak terlalu. Segelas wine sudah bisa mengganjal perutku," jawab sang gama sambil mengunyah lembaran hijaunya.

"Perlu kuambilkan makanan?"

"Aku bisa ambil sendiri kalau aku lapar."

"Haah…" gadis berambut coklat itu menghela nafas lalu membalikkan badannya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas dan menatap orang-orang di dalam ruangan yang sedang berdansa dan bersenang-senang.

"Kau selalu menyendiri di sini setiap tahun. Dan jika kuajak berdansa, kau pasti menolak. Kau jadi lebih mirip seorang bodyguard daripada partner," ujar Maka sambil meraih piringnya dan mulai menghabiskan apa yang terhidang di sana.

"Aku jadi ingat… saat pesta ini kacau beberapa tahun lalu. Kita mengejar Bu Medusa dan Crona," Maka tersenyum saat ia mengingat masa itu. Soul memperhatikan partnernya lalu menambahkan, "Itu… kalau tidak salah saat kau mengajakku berdansa, tapi kau ditarik ayahmu dan berakhir berdansa dengannya, kan?"

Maka tertawa kecil, "Pada akhirnya kita memang berdansa. Di Black Room."

Soul tersenyum tipis, sebenarnya ia benci kejadian itu. Lebih tepatnya 'masa' itu. Masa dimana dirinya tidak stabil.

"Akh, sudahlah! Jangan bernostalgia!" gerutu pemuda itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Soul, rambutmu berantakan," sang gadis tertawa kecil melihat tingkah partnernya. Tangan kecilnya terulur untuk merapikan rambut putih sang gama. Sepatu hak yang ia gunakan berguna untuk menambah jangkauannya. Kalau Maka memakai sepatunya yang biasa, mungkin ia harus berjinjit untuk bisa mencapai kepala Soul. Wajah pemuda itu sedikit memerah.

"Nah! Kau harus

menjaga penampilanmu selama pesta ini," ujar sang magama saat ia selesai merapikan rambut partnernya. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda bermata merah. Kembali ke kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah bersenang-senang di dalam.

**Soul—Maka**

Soul meletakkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya. Ia mulai bosan dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit membuatnya kesal.

"Kapan pesta ini akan berakhir?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Saat ia sedang berbosan ria, sebuah langkah kaki terdengar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati partnernya berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Soul.

"Papa menemukanku dan memaksaku berdansa dengannya. Selama berdansa ia terus menceritakan masa lalu kami dengan 'sedikit' kesalahan. Karena kesal, aku menginjak kakinya saat dansa berakhir. Lalu aku berpapasan dengan Kid dan ia mengajakku berdansa. Karena ia meminta dengan sopan, jadi kuterima saja," jelas gadis bermata hijau itu. Soul terkekeh pelan.

"Dan Kid berdansa dengan baik?"

"Seperti profesional. Aku juga kaget," memang mengagetkan, seorang Death the Kid yang selalu 'berdansa' dengan kedua partnernya dengan sangat memalukan, ternyata bisa berdansa seperti seorang bangsawan normal.

"Tidakkah ia mempermasalahkan itu?" Soul menunjuk jepit berbentuk pita di sisi kiri kepala sang gadis.

"Yah, dia memang memintaku melepasnya selama berdansa dengannya. Setelah itu, aku memasangnya kembali."

"Memasangnya sendiri tanpa cermin?" pemuda bermata merah itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian sang gama mengulurkan tangannya untuk membetulkan letak jepit berbentuk pita itu, "Pantas hasilnya berantakan."

Wajah gadis bermata hijau itu memerah, ia pun bergumam, "Terima kasih."

Soul hanya tersenyum, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kota Death City yang mulai membosankan. Maka bergabung, gadis berambut coklat itu melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas pagar pembatas. Angin malam berhembus dan membelai rambut coklat milik sang magama serta rambut putih sang gama. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Maka membuka mulutnya untuk memecah keheningan, namun suara Pak Sid mengalahkannya.

"Nona Alban, kau dipanggil Dokter Stein!"

"Ah, baik!" sang magama berlari meninggalkan partnernya. Mata merah sang gama mengikuti kemana arah sang gadis pergi. Setidaknya sampai sang gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

**Soul—Maka**

Pesta perayaan ulang tahun Shibusen sudah berakhir lima menit yang lalu. Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat dua orang guru, Stein dan Mary, serta empat orang murid termasuk Soul. Pemuda berambut putih itu masih berdiri di balkon. Memandangi lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip di Death City yang tampak seperti titik-titik cahaya. Partnernya menghilang sejak satu jam lalu.

Soul bukanlah orang jahat yang akan meninggalkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian di tengah dinginnya malam seperti ini. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Tamu yang tersisa mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu satu per satu. Hingga akhirnya, sang gama adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

Ia menoleh ke belakang saat ia sudah tak merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan di ruangan itu. Ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam. Berjalan menjelajahi ruangan itu. Kemudian mata merahnya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Grand piano berwarna hitam yang elegan. Soul berjalan ke arah pintu masuk, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar ruangan itu.

Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri piano yang terletak di sudut ruangan bersama dengan instrumen-instrumen lain, duduk di kursi yang tersedia, lalu meletakkan jarinya di atas tuts-tuts berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam dan putih itu. Sang gama mulai menekan tuts-tuts itu, menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi yang terangkai menjadi sebuah melodi yang menenangkan hati. Mata merahnya tertutup, menghayati lagu yang ia mainkan, terbawa permainannya.

**Soul—Maka**

"Aku lelah…" gerutu seorang gadis berambut coklat. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor menara Shibusen, tempat dimana pesta tadi berlangsung. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka.

Telinga sang gadis menangkap sebuah suara. Suara piano yang memainkan melodi lembut yang menenangkan hati. Rasa penasaran pun muncul dalam dirinya. Gadis itu memberanikan dirinya mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Soul?"

JRENG! Suara sumbang terdengar saat enam tuts putih dan empat tuts hitam ditekan secara bersamaan. Mata merahnya segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok sang magama yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ma… Maka?"

Gadis itu melangkah masuk dan mendekati partnernya. Soul langsung merasa gugup. Ia tidak menyangka kalau rahasianya akan terbongkar. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bermain piano!" gadis itu berseru dengan wajah kagum. Soul bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi piano tersebut. Ia menepuk bahu Maka dan berbisik, "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, ya? Tidak keren."

"Apanya yang tidak keren? Itu sangat keren tahu!" sang gadis berambut coklat menggenggam kedua tangan partnernya. Gadis itu semakin mengagumi sang gama, "Maukah kau memainkannya lagi?"

Soul terdiam. Mata merahnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata hijau sang magama. Ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu berbalik dan kembali ke grand piano hitam di sudut ruangan. Tanpa proes sedikitpun, Soul melanjutkan kembali permainan pianonya yang sempat terhenti. Jemarinya menari dengan lincah di atas tuts-tuts hitam putih.

Sang magama menutup matanya, dan mulai menari mengikuti irama yang dimainkan partnernya. Bergerak dengan lincah diatas lanai marmer putih yang memantulkan cahaya bulan sabit di luar sana.

Soul melirik ke arah partnernya. Melihat Maka menari, pemuda berambut putih itu tersenyum kecil. Ia ingin sekali menggenggam tangan sang gadis dan mengajaknya berdansa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu. Sosok berambut panjang itu mengintip, lalu tersenyum.

"Soul-kun memang menyukai Maka-chan…" sosok itu memainkan jari telunjuknya, seolah sedang menggambar lingkaran kecil sambil mengucapkan sebuah mantra, "Pum Pum Pumpkin!"

**Soul—Maka**

Soul menghentikan permainannya saat ia mendengar alunan musik waltz yang lembut. Maka pun berhenti menari dan menatap Soul, "Kau mengubah musiknya?"

Soul menggeleng dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata merahnya pun menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah pemutar piringan dengan model klasik. Dengan sebuah tempelan bergambar labu di piringannya. Soul terkekeh kecil.

"Dasar…Kucing jahil…" pemuda bermata merah itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri partnernya. Ia berhenti beberapa senti di depan Maka, lalu membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maka Alban…" sang gama mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan mata merahnya dengan mata hijau sang magama.

"Ya?" wajah Maka menyiratkan kebingungan. Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Dilihatnya sang pemuda mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum.

"Maka Alban…" ulangnya. Melihat itu, gadis berambut coklat itu ikut tersenyum, "Ya, Evan Soul Eater?"

"_May I have this dance?"_

_

* * *

_

Disaclaimer: This story is not mine. It was translated from **May I Have This Dance? by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama **.

Visit my profile page and participate in the poll, too, please. You should read "When Dreams Die" before you do though.


End file.
